1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorcycle having a belt type continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine unit including an engine and a belt type continuously variable transmission (CVT) is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2006-168468.
The engine unit of JP-A-2006-168468 is wide since the belt type CVT is located on an outer side of a piston of the engine in a vehicle width direction. Thus, a footstep of the motorcycle to which the engine unit is mounted projects greatly in the vehicle width direction. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to downsize the vehicle body in width.